


Five Times Steve Fell in the Water

by RurouniHime



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Can you blame him, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Scheming, Steve's got your number Tony, Tony Has Issues, Water, Wet Clothing Kink, and an agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is awfully clumsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Steve Fell in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> So, [this happened](http://ralkana.tumblr.com/post/65504905715/npeg-oh). It's not my fault.
> 
> Thank you to Coffeejunkii for the feedback and the initial prompt!

1.

 

“Well, shit, Cap.”

Steve stands up awkwardly, shaking out the bottom of his t-shirt. Water flies in fat drops. “Whoops.”

Clint slings his pack onto the ground, then reaches down and hauls Steve out of the lake, back onto the path. The others back up.

“Well,” Tony offers, “that’s one way to get a close-up on that eel, I guess.”

Steve laughs. “Next time, maybe you don’t want to crowd so close?”

“Sorry,” they all chorus. But Steve smiles. It’s a warm day.

 

2.

 

“Thanks,” Steve gasps. He retrieves his shield from the bottom of the fountain with a jerk, breath whooshing out through his teeth, and hops speedily up onto the edge. “Thanks for the assist, Iron Man.”

“Sorry about that shove.” Tony swerves out of the way of a tentacle and repulsors it back, away from Steve’s landing spot.

“No matter.” Steve smacks at his uniform jacket and rubs the plane of his hand quickly down each sleeve and pant leg to slick the excess water out. “Didn’t penetrate through the top layer.”

Tony cringes. It _is_ cold today. Cold, cold, cold. “Should have pushed you harder.”

Steve gives him a salute and readies his shield for the throw. “Rather land in the water than on cement.”

 

3.

 

“Seriously. Never?”

Steve shrugs. “Not all that many front lawns in Brooklyn.”

Tony is horrified. _Horrified._ Even Thor has done this already. “No.” Tony dusts the crumbs off his hands and gets to his feet. “I refuse. This is unacceptable.”

Steve stares up at him, one hand shading his eyes. “What? What’s unacceptable?”

“Get up.”

Steve reaches for his outstretched hand, looking around in the direction Tony is staring. “What’s wrong?”

“Everything. This is a service to all mankind, alright? You’re ruining my life, and now I’m going to fix it.”

“Tony.”

Tony drags him to his feet and pulls him ten yards off the blanket, directly into the path of the sprinkler as it jets back around. Steve’s shout is just gorgeous.

The panicked dash away from outstretched hands right after, not so much.

 

4.

 

“Stark!”

Tony backs up. Behind Bruce should do it. “What? You had it coming.”

Steve wades up the steps and out of the water, eyes fixated on Tony like red hot lasers. “And how do you figure?”

Tony shrugs, dragging Bruce with him as he backs further away. “You’re our leader.” Fifteen feet. “This is your birthday party.” Ten feet. “Clearly you go in the pool.”

Five feet. Bruce begins prying Tony’s fingers off his shoulders.

“It’s commonly accepted!”

Steve stops. He glances at Natasha on the lounge chair. She raises her eyebrows and tilts her head mostly agreeably.

“Really?”

She shrugs. “Seen it before.”

Steve eyes Tony malevolently, but just ends up ringing the ends of his t-shirt out onto the deck. By the time he gets to his trousers, the shirt is tight to his flesh and see-through.

 

5.

 

“If I didn’t know better,” Steve intones, advancing like a stalking puma, “I’d think you meant to do that.”

Tony raises his hands. “Steve.”

“I’d think you planned it. Nice walk outside, good view of the stars...”

“Okay, that’s outrageous—”

“I’d even think,” Steve interrupts, slamming a hand against the stucco an inch to the right of Tony’s head, “that this isn’t the first time.”

Tony darts left. Steve blocks him in. Water runs in rivulets down the arc of Steve’s forearm, sliding across the tendon there. His sopping clothing hangs a centimeter from Tony’s five-hundred-dollar bespoke blazer.

“Oh,” Tony says.

“Hm,” Steve grunts.

“Well, seriously, Cap,” he tries at last, waving a hand and bumping right up against, mm- _hmm,_ Steve’s chest there under his practically-dissolving shirt. “Look. Would you look at this.”

Steve looks down at his own chest for a weighted moment. Tony fidgets, talks himself out of putting his hand back where it just hit. Mostly succeeds.

“Something you wanted, Tony?” Steve asks darkly, watching Tony’s fingers where they pat at his abdomen.

“I always want something, it’s part of my charm. It’s all of my charm. I am so very charming, I’m full to the brim with it.”

“Oh, you’re full of something.” Steve glowers, and Tony shrinks back against the wall.

“Now, wait just a second, Stars and Stripes—”

“The reflecting pool, Tony?”

“I just wanted to see if I could see you in it, I swear—”

“Hard to see much when you’re behind me, shoving me in the middle of the back.”

“Oh, come on,” Tony bursts out, and Steve pulls up short. Tony flaps a hand up and down Steve’s front. Which he is still fingering, thank you. “Tell me the truth, could _you_ resist?”

This time Steve does seem to be considering. Tony’s spirits give a tiny leap. Maybe all is not lost.

Then Steve looks up at him through the dripping curtain of his bangs, and that’s, hmm, yes indeed, that right there— “You know,” Steve says, not sounding mad at all, “I’m not exactly sure yet.”

And he dumps Tony over his shoulder into the pool.

The water is _freezing._ Tony scrambles upright with a garbled shout, falls into the water again, and finally staggers to his feet. It’s waist deep. He’s, there’s shrinkage, and oh, his pants were Gucci but now they’re swimwear, and he can see straight through his shirt and it’s not nearly warm enough for this, why is there still splashing happening? He’s not even moving anymore.

Until a voice says, right in his ear:

“Well, I’ll be damned.”

As soon as they’re wrapped in a fluffy towel somewhere, Tony’s going to toast his supremely good fortune.

~fin~


End file.
